


Connorfain drabbles

by tootnomskiddle



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Disaster Gays, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Canon Compliant, Trans Jack Fain, and thomas pretends not to be flustered, jack is a nervous wreck because i said so, no thoughts just them, rarepair fluff, wally and jack are brothers because i can
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29118183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tootnomskiddle/pseuds/tootnomskiddle
Summary: Using a prompt generator, here are some random (and randomly updated) mini-fics and drabbles between my absolute favourite rarepair in the BATIM franchise,,
Relationships: Thomas Connor/Jack Fain
Kudos: 2





	Connorfain drabbles

Peaceful, it was. On a cold Winter's day, Thomas Connor rested beside his boyfriend, Jack Fain, on their small couch. The outside world was chilly, bitter - but the two were warm enough, holding each other close. 

It had taken quite a while for the two to be able to be intimate like this. Thomas always showed a lack of interest for hugging or cuddling of any kind, and Jack always ended up to flustered, unable to ask for what he wanted. 

The latter smiled into his partner's chest. 

But now, it was perfect. The fire crackled in the background, sharp and pretty against the midnight black coals underneath. Deep, deep black.. the same colour as Thomas' eyes. Pools of obsidian, rested beautifully on his somewhat ghostly skin. His long fingers combed through Jack's straw blonde hair as he breathed slowly, calmly - though inside, a few minutes before, Jack's heart had been hammering away, embarrassed and slightly nervous to be held so close for the first time. Thomas had noticed this, and took it upon himself to be the one in the initiator position, as much as he wanted not too. 

Though deep down, he enjoyed it; he was just too.. weirdly embarrassed to let anyone know. He couldn't remember the last time he'd held someone like this, or he'd ever been held. 

Unfortunately, the holding didn't last for too much longer. 

As Thomas tried to shift over to become slightly more comfortable, he ended up falling off the sofa with a loud thwack. But in the blissfulness of the former situation, he couldn't help but chuckle, especially when Jack peered over with the most loving look in his eyes to ever grace the world. Oh, how they were in love..


End file.
